The Guilty Ones
by X5 - 452
Summary: One Shot based on the song 'The Guilty Ones' from Spring Awakening. And now our bodies are the guilty ones... Puckleberry of course : Rated M for sexy time


**AN: I recently became obsessed with Spring Awakening. Mainly because, as you all would know, I'd Go Gay For Lea, and this song is just so wonderful and she is a sexy bitch basically. So; I decided to do a fic using it as inspiration. It might get a little confusing because I don't say names until the end and refer to Finn as Quinn as the other boy and other girl but just go with it. Embrace my incorrect grammar and excessive use of comas and these things ;**

Set: After baby daddy drama revealed. It will be hinted in the story but Finn and Quinn get back together during the school year and then the Summer holidays come and Rachel and Puck get together.

**

* * *

**

**The Guilty Ones  
****_  
'And now our bodies are the guilty ones'_**

When he touches her a fire burns her from the inside out. Her body betrays her, surrendering to _him_. _Him_ with the dark hair and the tortured eyes. _Him_with the rough hands and cruel smiles. The one she never wanted is the one she can't live without; when had her life become so complicated? He dips his head between her thighs and she moans at the touch of his tongue against her most secret part; a part only he has known. She wants to tell him to stop, that this is wrong, that he's ignited something crazy inside of her, something sweet and unknown and she's terrified but her body betrays her again as she entwines her hands with his squeezing tightly in ecstasy. He is not the man of her dreams, but she had learned the hard way that dreams aren't always what they seem.

There's another boy; with sunny smiles, light hair and eyes, whom she used to dream of. But this dream boy broke her heart and chose another girl over her again and again leaving her in pieces. She tried so hard to be everything the other boy wanted, but in the end the fact of the matter was that he just didn't want her. The other boy wanted blond hair and innocent eyes; the other boy wanted the other girl who had broken _Him. _The other girl cheated and lied and yet she was still all the other boy wanted. There was a baby, borne of _Him_ and the other girl, but the baby was long gone with parents who could care for her and things had returned to what they were before; except for the fact that she was spiraling into depression.

That's when _He_ swooped in; not on a white horse for he was no knight in shining armor. Instead he crept from the shadows pulling her to her feet the only way he knew how; not with sweet words of comfort as the other boy would have done, but with his touch and fiery kisses. She had been broken, and he glued her back together the best way he could. They don't know what they are to each other; they just know that this is the season for dreaming.

They find comfort in each other, they find understanding. But summer is coming to an end, and this...whatever this is, won't last. It can't. Still; she can't deny her body and the way he makes her feel.

She orgasms; choking back screams and he finally reemerges from between her legs, a smug smirk on his face. He's handsome; not in the same way as the other boy; _His_ look is rugged and dangerous. She knows now why so many girls have fallen prey to him and yet she doesn't care that she is just another notch on his never ending belt. He wipes his face and takes a sip of from the water bottle she always keeps near her bed. His large figure looms above her and as he sinks his body down onto hers his length fills her and she is moaning his name, clutching at him desperately. His hands tangle in her hair and he chants her name. She calls for him and only him. The first time they came together this way she used to imagine the other boy, but she no longer does. _He, _is all too consuming, she can't think of another when she is with him. She hopes it is the same for him but their relationship is not one of words so she will never know.

When they are both panting from the exertion she turns onto her side so that her back is facing him. She has been practicing this speech for days, and there are only two more days left of Summer. She has to break it off before he does; she won't survive another heartbreak, she won't survive him leaving her.

"We can't do this anymore, we have to stop," she says to him, her voice cracking as she tries not to cry and show weakness. He is silent for a long moment and then a lazy finger trails a line from her shoulder and down the curve of her naked body.

"Why?" he whispers, not sounding worried at all.

"I don't want you," she lies through her teeth and even to her it doesn't sound convincing in the least. She had once thought she was a great actress but when she was with him it was like he could see right through her every time.

"You're lying, do you know how I know?" he tells her smugly, and when she refuses to answer he presses a kiss to her shoulder blade that makes her shiver with desire against her better judgment, "Because of this," he reaches around and flicks her nipple with his fingers and it springs to life with a mind of its own, "And this."

His hands reach around her; one capturing a breast as the other dips between her legs and slides inside of her easily as she is still wet with arousal. She whimpers softly, her body refusing to stop him from touching her, and she grinds back against him wanting more. He nips at her earlobe before sucking down on that point between her shoulder and neck that always drives her wild. He turns her over and enters her again, completely hard and she gasps at the sudden intrusion and the possessive look in his eyes.

"Because you need me as much as I need you," he tells her darkly and their eyes stay locked as he continues to thrust inside of her. Her mind is telling her to make him stop, but her body won't not hear of it, her body wanted him. He was right, she needed him.

Rachel watched Noah climb out of her bedroom window as he had done so many times before over the Summer and he paused to smile at her before darting off into the darkness. She silently cursed herself for giving into him once more, but she knew it was inevitable. They were drawn to each other, two halves of a broken heart; their bodies longed to be together.

Their bodies were the guilty ones, not them.

* * *

**AN: I'm having trouble working out what tense I'm in, past tense or present tense. Meh, just take it as it is I beg you! It's a little dark, but I like it and I'm bored at work.**

**P.S. Did any of my IGG4L Club Members see the photos of her at the People's Choice Awards. Red mini dress, sexy hair, need I say more? LOL drool. I think my crush is more that I wished I was half as talented as her.**

Working on new chapter of Make Me Forget, I keep adding in scenes that weren't planned for so I have to keep revising what I've been writing. It's very tiring.

If you are part of the Twilighters who are enjoying Falling into Darkness my Beta has her hands on the next chapter and is just checking through it for me so thanks for your patience.

ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
